Toothaches
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Honestly! I don't know what you were expecting, Ruby. Eating cookies at two in the morning – and an entire box, at that!" [White Rose drabble].


**My friend went to the dentist today and I wrote her a thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Toothaches

"Owwie…"

Ruby wailed pathetically as she pressed a hand to her cheek.

"It was only a matter of time." Blake sighed, shaking her head from her spot on her bed.

"I'll say." Yang hung like a monkey from her bunk to teasingly smirk at her sister where she was sitting on the floor. "You did this to yourself, lil sis."

"Honestly." Weiss grunted as she strutted about the room in her nightgown, pacing off some steam as she lectured her young leader. "I don't know what you were expecting, Ruby. Eating cookies at two in the morning – and an _entire_ _box_, at that! It's a miracle your metabolism is so active, or else you'd weigh as much as an Ursa. What did you _think_ was going to happen? Enlighten me."

"I wath jusht hungryyy!" Ruby slurred, wincing at the throb in her mouth. "Pluth, it wasnth tho bad during clathes today!"

"Okay stop speaking, just- _stop_." Weiss growled. "I can't stand it when you talk like that! Unintelligible drabble… It's making my ears bleed."

"Well, tho-rry!" Ruby pouted.

"Oh, you're going to be _sorry_, alright…" Weiss snapped, as she rounded on her girlfriend. Ruby let out a squeak and recoiled against the bed she was leaning against.

"Ruby, you'll be fine." Yang yawned, turning over and throwing the blankets up over her head. "This isn't the first time this has happened, remember? I think your body's used to it by now. You'll be fine in a few days~"

"Still," Blake spoke up as she started to adjust her pillow to get ready for bed. "It probably wouldn't hurt to go to the infirmary and get some ice." Her eyes flicked to the digital clock on the bedside table. But she frowned when she glimpsed the red numbers:** 10:43PM**. "In fact, you probably should have gone directly after classes. It's too late now…"

"Buh it didunt hurth tho much before!" Ruby cried again.

"What did I _just_ say about speaking like that?" Weiss groaned.

"Ith not like I haf much of a choith! Owww…" She moaned again, pressing a hand to her sore cheek as a fresh wave of pain shot through her jaw.

Blake quickly looked up at the heiress, but smiled when she saw she did not need to concern herself. Weiss had rushed instantly to Ruby, eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly as she knelt down before the girl.

"Honestly…" She muttered again. "This is why I told you to stop talking, you dunce. You're only going to make the pain worse."

She flashed an imploring look to Blake, and the Faunus girl realized her intent. She offered a small smile as she complied to her teammate's wishes and turned over to lie down and face away from the two of them.

Once she was certain there were no prying eyes, Weiss helped Ruby to her feet and led her over to her bed, sitting her down as Weiss crouched over her. "Hold still." She murmured.

She ghosted her palm over Ruby's swollen cheek before closing her eyes. On her next exhale, she allowed her aura to flow onto the girl's skin, sending a controlled, icy feeling into the pained area.

Ruby relaxed instantly under her touch, feeling the gentle cooling sensation ease her pain. After a moment, she could hardly feel the aches anymore, even after her girlfriend pulled away.

"There. Do you feel any better?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah… much…" Ruby said, managing a smile. "But…"

Her eyes looked troubled for a second, and Weiss tilted her head curiously.

"What's the matter?"

Ruby shuffled her feet. "But… I won't be able to have anything sweet for a few more days…" She mumbled.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You dunce." She cupped her hands softly over Ruby's cheeks and pressed a warm kiss to her lips.

Ruby hummed contentedly, kissing back before the heiress pulled away with a smirk.

"I don't think you have to worry about that."

* * *

**A/N: Pretty sure I've done the same exact story at least 3 times already but whatever.**

**Please review!**


End file.
